


Relapse

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: 221B Ficlets - Queerplatonic Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, john being an awesome friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock relapses. John tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

John watched Sherlock carefully. Sherlock had been doing so well, John thought, but in the end, the temptation was too great. That was why the doctor had to watch Sherlock at all times. The detective had been caught with a half empty pack of cigarettes in his pocket and white powder in and on his nose. “Had no needles,” was all Sherlock had said to John’s sudden presence. Needless to say, John rid the flat of both cigarettes and drugs within the hour.

But now, Sherlock shook from the loss. He’d yelled and demanded for relief. John’s heart broke for his friend but ignored Sherlock, the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He did his best to encourage Sherlock, to take care of him, but the detective would have none of it. When he wasn’t yelling, he pouted, refused to speak to John. The doctor refused to give in. Even when Sherlock tried to push him away, he still gave a pat on the shoulder or a brief touch of the fingers while handing over the newspaper. Every little touch was a reminder that they were in this together, that John wasn’t leaving. That John was there every step of the way.

They’d get through it. They’d gone through worse. This was just one more thing they had to beat.


End file.
